


Mam cię

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wilkołacze AU, miniatura, przeznaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016





	Mam cię

Derek chodził między straganami, czując coraz większą irytację. Nie dość, że został tu zaciągnięty siłą przez własną siostrę, to jeszcze był zmuszony nosić zakupione przez nią bibeloty.

Na domiar złego czuł, że gdzieś w okolicy znajduje się jego partner, osoba wybrana dla niego przez przeznaczenie, a on nie mógł iść jej poszukać, bo Laura zagroziła mu urwaniem głowy, jeśli tylko zniknie jej z oczu.

Rozejrzał się dookoła, czując narastającą potrzebę, by ruszyć za tym słodkim zapachem. Świadomość, że w okolicy znajduje się ta jedna, jedyna osoba, a on nie mógł za nią podążyć, doprowadzała zarówno jego, jak i jego wilka do szału.

\- Długo jeszcze? – warknął, patrząc jak siostra leniwie przegląda minerały i inne świecidełka wystawione na sprzedaż.

\- Coś taki nerwowy? Ktoś ci nadepnął na ogon, czy jak?

Zmełł w ustach przekleństwo.

\- Już ci mówiłem. On tu jest. A ja zamiast go szukać, siedzę tu z tobą.

\- Jak kocha, to poczeka. Poza tym pragnę zauważyć, że stoisz, a nie siedzisz – powiedziała beznamiętnie, sprawiając tym samym, że w jego żyłach zapłonął ogień wściekłości. Był o krok od rzucenia na ziemie poczynionych przez Laurę zakupów i kazania się jej nimi wypchać.

\- Nie bądź taki niecierpliwy, szukam prezentu na urodziny Cory – powiedziała to takim tonem, jakby to było wystarczające usprawiedliwienie dla jej działania.

\- Mam ci przypomnieć, co się stało, gdy poznałaś Chrisa? – poczuł cień satysfakcji, gdy jego siostra zarumieniła się z zawstydzenia.

Laura poznała swojego partnera w czasie drobnej, samochodowej stłuczki. W pierwszej chwili oboje wyskoczyli z samochodów i darli się na siebie, wyzywając od najgorszych, a już sekundę później językami próbowali zbadać sobie wzajemnie migdałki. Całe szczęście, że zostali rozdzieleni przez szeryfa Stilinskiego, w przeciwnym wypadku mogli skończyć w więzieniu, oskarżeni o obnażanie się w miejscu publicznym.

\- To było dawno temu – chrząknęła Laura, starając się ukryć zawstydzenie. 

Na jego ustach pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech.

\- Zaledwie pół roku temu. Nie muszę ci chyba przypominać, że jesteś starsza ode mnie. Takie zachowanie w twoim wieku? – zacmokał z naganą.

\- Jesteś niewychowany. Kobiecie nie wypomina się wieku.

***

Minęła kolejna godzina, nim ruszył na poszukiwanie swojego partnera. Przeciskał się między ludźmi, krążąc między kramami, pragnąc odnaleźć tego, którego przeznaczył mu los.

\- Gdzie jesteś? – zapytał sam siebie, rozglądając się dookoła. Byłoby dużo łatwiej, gdyby wiedział jak ten ktoś wygląda, bo jedyne, czego był pewny, to tego, że jego partner był mężczyzną.

\- Cholera – warknął, gdy ktoś wpadł na niego z impetem, powalając go na plecy. Już chciał nawrzeszczeć na dzieciaka, zjeżdżając go od góry do dołu za to dziecinne zachowanie, gdy napotkał parę najpiękniejszych bursztynowych oczu, jakie kiedykolwiek widział w całym swoim życiu. Zabrakło mu słów.

\- Mam cię – powiedział nastolatek, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Serce Dereka zatrzepotało na ten widok. Leżący na jego piersi chłopak miał bladą skórę usianą dziesiątkami pieprzyków, które z czasem z pewnością zbada językiem i cudownie pełne usta, których widok sprawiał, że dolne rejony jego ciała budziły się do życia, zainteresowane tym, co mogłyby zrobić te apetyczne wargi.

\- Masz mnie – potaknął i wyciągnął szyję, by skosztować tych grzesznych ust. Na jego języku rozlał się smak jego partnera, ogłupiając go do reszty.

Na granicy świadomości słyszał krzyki i złorzeczenia swojej siostry, którą zostawił samą z tobołami na środku targu.


End file.
